Jazmine and Cinnamon
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: Jazmine Dare is anything but ordinary. As a master of Fire and Air Magic, the only humani to have a black aura and one of the top assassins in the world under 20, she's considered the most extraordinary girl in the Earth Shadowrealm. As cliche as it sounds, this her story. Warning-lots of OCs, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything but my OCs. **

_Italics-_thoughts

Chapter 1

3rd POV

London, England, 1:30 AM

Dee walked into the Cinnamon Club Bar. He looked past the chatting couples, the rude waitresses and the drunken fools. Instead, he watched for the signal and immediately saw it: a waitress with reflective sunglasses covering her eyes. The doctor walked over to the woman. She silently walked into the back room and Dee followed her. The woman went through several hallways and rooms, not stopping until she stopped at a closed door with archaic symbols carved into the old wood. She turned the dull brass doorknob and threw open the door, then stepped aside as the door opened, protesting to the sharp movement. The English Magician walked in and the door closed behind him with a groan. The room was extremely simple; am oak table stood on the concrete floor with two chairs on either side. The candle on the table was the lone light source, its light bouncing off the walls, twisting and distorting the peeling grey wallpaper. The only thing peculiar was the rich scent of cinnamon in the air, not like the cheap air fresher smell in the club, but spicy and rich.

"So, John Dee, it's nice to finally meet you" a female voice said with a mix between a British and a French accent. Something stepped out of the shadows to reveal…

* * *

...a girl about fifteen with dyed blonde hair and the same reflective aviators resting on her head the other woman had. Her slate grey eyes, full of pain, anger, and regret but also happiness and amusement, were strangely familiar. She looked like any teenager you would find on the street, or in a high school. But the barely noticeable scars that crisscrossed her pale skin, the twin knives on the belt that wrapped around her waist, and the five stars on the back of her hand marked her as abnormal.

"So, where's the Black Star?" Dee demanded. A small laugh escaped her crimson colored lips.

"Cherie, I am the Black Star," the young woman told him.

"That's not possible, you're just a child," the doctor said.

The girl scowled at him. "I am not a child," She told him. "Did you just come here to criticize my age?" The girl questioned as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"I want you to help me with a theft," Dee answered.

"Hm, magical or humani?" She asked, adding more of the substance in the glass bottle to her drink.

"Magical," he replied.

"Now that is my specialty," she grinned. "Call me Jazmine, Doctor."

"So what are we talking here? Archon skull, Elder weapon, Next Generation-". Dee cut her off.

"The Book of Abraham the Mage," the Magician said. She frowned.

"The who-what now?" Jazmine asked blankly.

"You've never heard of the Codex?" The Englishman asked exasperatedly.

"I don't pay much attention to Elder business; I'm more concerned about... other matters," she told him, tapping an irregular beat with her long nails on the table. "So where is this book?".

"San Francisco, California."

"Long way out, but I'll do it, for a price, of course."

"What's your price?" He asked her.

"Normally, it would be access to somewhere or an object, but since you claim to be more 'connected' with the Dark Elders than others, I have a different price".

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"I want 50 grand for my team and a truce with the Dark Elders for the next 100," she said.

_Isis and Osiris won't be happy about this. _"Fine" he said, desperate to finally capture the Book from Flamel.

"I have five people, including me, as my crew, but one's gone right now," Jazmine explained. "We'll contact you when she gets back and make the decision then. If you need anything, contact me via Iris message or by scrying."

"Yes, so who is your crew?" Dee questioned her.

Jazmine stood up and grinned. "That, Cherie, is for me to know and you to find out". She snapped her fingers and black smoke swirled around her. Once it cleared, the scent of cinnamon was stronger than ever.

And the Black Star was gone.

**Review**

**-MJ2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. I do own the plot (well, the parts that involve Jazmine), Jazmine, Astrid, Tori, Charlotte and Olivia.**

Chapter 2

Jazmine's POV

San Francisco 1:30 AM

The smoke cleared and I opened my eyes. I was back at base in the all imported marble foyer (theft and assassination pays extremely well) of the West Coast Base of the Stars (Yeah, I lied to Dee, I lie a lot)… and Tori is trying to strangling me.

"Tori- you're-choking-me," I managed to gag out. The blonde haired woman released me and gave me a proper hug; as in I wasn't suffocating. "Tori, you're back early!" I said, smiling. Tori, one of the older members, spends most of her time on some planet a few light-years away from Earth. Yeah, it's a long story. The Time Lady is one of the best bounty hunters in the universe, literally.

"Yep, Lucas and I finished the job early," she informed me with the silky, undefinable accent she's had since the day I met her.

"Victoria Harkness, you don't have a crush on him, do you?" I teased.

"No!" Tori immediately answered, her freckles being blocked out by her blushing.

"Aww… Little Tori has a crush on the big bad bounty hunter," A voice taunted. I looked up and saw Anastasia swinging her long legs off the edge of the marble banister, her heels swinging back and forth, like clock pendulums. She jumped down from her perch and landed gracefully in front of us. "Tori and Lucas, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- Ow!" Her singing was cut off by Tori punching her in the arm. Ana rubbed the sleeve of her red cardigan… correction, my cardigan.

"Quit stealing my clothes Ana," I said, annoyed.

"Stealing is such a strong word; I like to call it borrowing without permission," Anastasia informed me. I snapped my fingers and black smoke swirled around her. When it cleared, all Ana wore was a tube top and an extremely short skirt with high heels that practically screamed 'slut'. Hard to believe she's supposed to be the daughter of one of the most powerful women in Europe. "Meanie, now I'm cold," she fake pouted. I rolled my eyes at her. I really hated her and so did everyone else on base.

"Quit being such a wimp, I'm wearing less than you are," Tori snapped, gesturing to her steampunk style outfit, which, honestly, didn't look very warm to me.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," I told them as they continued to argue, but they didn't listen. Ana and Tori fight constantly when they're around each other; it's extremely irritating and they rarely stop. The only person that can get them to stop is…

"Anastasia Elizabeth, behave! Victoria, what would your father say?" Astrid's commanding voice bounced off the foyer walls. An ageless woman, who looked like she could belong anywhere and anytime without looking out of place, walked down the stairs, her black heels tapping against the marble floor. In her white blazer over a blue blouse and matching pencil skirt with her blonde hair in a tight bun, Astrid looked like a professional business woman, which is one way to think of our job. Astrid is much like our 'mom' in a sense; she's the oldest and most mature of all of us, she makes sure we're not late, that we don't leave our stuff all around base and that we don't kill each other.

"Hey 'Strid,' I said, calling the immortal by her nickname.

"Welcome back Jazmine, how was London?" she asked with her usual French accent. She never called me Jaz or any of my nicknames, always Jazmine.

"Same old, same old," I informed her with a shrug. Astrid pursed her lips and looked around.

"Where's Olivia?" she questioned. We all shrugged.

"Last I heard she was out doing a favor for a prince in India," Tori told us I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off.

"I thought she was impersonating a heiress at a charity in Barcelona," Astrid frowned at the bounty hunter. I attempted to speak when I was interrupted once again.

"No, she's doing a heist at the Louvre," Ana insisted.

"Actually, she was in New York with her friends," we all spun around to see the Egyptian Queen coming through a swirling gold vortex. Her short auburn hair blew as the portal closed. Her bright blue eyes were clearly annoyed. Dirt covered her green blouse and white skinny jeans along with battered black Chuck Taylors.

"That's what I was going to say," I sighed "Now that everyone's here, meeting time!".

* * *

3rd POV

The meeting room wasn't like any other business office's meeting room; it had a long table made of wood that was from a planet millions of miles away from the Milky Way and was about sixteen feet long and four feet across that had complex carvings on the sides and legs. Tori received it as a present from black market dealer, along with eight chairs for each side made of the same wood with identical carvings. The wall at the head of the table had a Leonardo painting that Astrid stole from Venice. The rest of the room was covered with simple black and white swirls, excluding the right wall which showed the glittering skyline of San Francisco. The things that made it unique were the crew's customized weapons stuck on the underside of the table with Velcro in their usual seats, the magically refilling glasses that filled with any drink in multiple universes, and the fact that the room could seal itself with three inch thick titanium walls and turn into an armory within five second or less.

"You're going to steal the Codex?" Olivia questioned after Jaz explained her plan, clearly shocked.

"Am I the only one who hasn't heard of the Book of Abe the President?" Ana rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, 'cause you're a mortal," Tori snapped angrily, propping her boots up on the table.

"Everyone, settle down. Tori, Jaz didn't know about the Codex either and Charlotte, it's the Book of Abraham the Mage, not Abe Lincoln," Astrid explained patiently.

"Astrid is correct; I am going to steal the Book of Abraham and I'm going to do it solo," Jazmine announced. They all began to protest. "That's not up for discussion," Jazmine told them "If I take the job, we get ten grand each and I can get us a truce with the Dark Elders." This was very important-so many Stars had been killed by the Dark Elders and their immortals.

"But this is Dee we're talking about; you know how many people he's betrayed," Astrid frowned. The immortal had been one of those people Dee betrayed.

"That's true," Jaz admitted. "But, even if he turns on me, there's an awful large bounty on his head".

"What about his masters? Isis and Osiris must be pretty desperate if they're contacting us," Olivia pointed out.

"Yes, and desperate people do stupid things, especially people like them," Jazmine informed them.

"And if they do something stupid, it will most likely be dangerous too," Astrid protested. "You could be killed."

"Flamel's not that deadly, he's not going to kill me," Jazmine scoffed.

"Jaz, this really is dangerous, remember last time we broke into Enoch Enterprises?" Olivia said, clearly concerned.

"It was my fault, I triggered the tripwire," Tori shrugged.

"Okay, all in favor of me taking the job?". Ana, Tori and Jaz raised their hands. "Opposed?" Astrid and Olivia raised their hands. "Majority rules, I'm taking the job," Jazmine announced.

"What do we do now?" Tori asked.

"Now we wait".

* * *

**Review  
-MJ2001**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the drill, I don't own anything but my OCs.**

Chapter 4

May 31st

San Francisco, California-2:15 PM

3rd POV

While Sophie was talking to her friend Ellie, who was currently in New York. when an unusual looking car drove by. It was long and sleek, like it had come out of an old black and white movie and the windows were tinted black. The strange car had pulled up in front of the Small Book Shop across the street from the coffee shop. It came to a stop and let out its even stranger occupants. "Okay, answer me this-why would anyone want to wear a coat in the middle of summer?" Sophie Newman asked, speaking into the Bluetooth hooked around her ear and ending their current conversation.

"What kind of coat?" Ellie asked.

Sophie wiped her hands on the rag tucked into her apron strings and moved out from behind the counter of the empty coffee shop and looked out the window. She watched another man step out of the car and onto the sidewalk. "Heavy, wool overcoats. With gloves and hats too, even sunglasses." _This is really weird, even for this city,_ Sophie though.

"Maybe they're undertakers?" Ellie suggested.

"Maybe," Sophie said, unconvinced.

"Maybe they're mafia," Ellie suggested again dramatically. "My dad knows a guy in the Mafia, but he drives a Prius."

"This is most definitely not a Prius," Sophie said, glancing at the bundled up men and the strange car again.

"Maybe they're just cold, doesn't it get cold in San Francisco?".

Sophie glanced at the thermometer and clock on the wall. "It's two fifteen in the afternoon and eighty one degrees. They must be dying. Wait-" Sophie interrupted herself. "-something's happening." A third man, bigger than the others, in the same coat and hat as the other men, got out of the car. When he shut the door, Sophie caught a glimpse of dry white-grey skin. "I just saw one of the guys in the overcoat's skin-it's grey. They must have some kind of skin condition."

"I saw a special on people who can't go out in the sun..." But Sophie was no longer listening to her.

Two more figure had stepped out of the car.

The first was a small man, dressed in a gray, tailor made, three piece suit. His iron gray hair was pulled back from an face into a tight ponytail, while a neat triangular beard, mostly black but flecked with gray, concealed his mouth and chin. He moved away from the car and stepped under the awning that covered the table of books outside the shop. When he picked up a brightly colored paperback and turned it over in his hands, Sophie noticed that he was wearing gloves.

The second person was a pale, thin girl around Sophie's age, with blonde hair similar to her own; but Sophie's hair didn't have dark roots. Most of her face was concealed by reflective aviator sunglasses but Sophie could still make out high cheekbones, a sharp nose and crimson lips. She was taller than the grey man, but not by much. Her clothing was extremely different from the grey man's. She wore a black Fall Out Boy t-shirt with jean shorts and knee high Converse, leather hilts sticking out of the sides of her shoes.

"They're going into the Book Shop," she told Ellie.

"Does Josh still work there?".

"Yeah, I'm going to call him to see what's up. I'll call you back in a minute." She hung up on Ellie and took the earpiece out of her ear, still staring out the window. There was something odd about the man, but even more unsettling about the girl. Just when Sophie was about to turn away, the man spun around and it seemed that he was staring directly at her. Just for a second, it seemed like his eyes were glowing. The girl also turned around, lowering her sunglasses to reveal dark grey eyes, but it appeared they were almost black. The girl studied Sophie for a few seconds, then turned away after the man did, pushing her sunglasses back up to cover her eyes once again.

As the man and the girl with their overdressed companions disappeared into the bookshop, Sophie decided that she did not like either of them one bit.

* * *

Jazmine's POV

This day kept getting more and more interesting. Flamel threw a thick coil of green smoke towards me and Dee. Dee summoned a ball of yellow energy and chucked it straight at Nicholas's oncoming attack. As soon as it made contact with the coil of green smoke, it wrapped around the ball. I knew all too well what would happen next. I braced for impact just as the energies exploded, sending me hurling into a bookshelf, along with Dee and everyone else in the room. I was going to have a very nice collection of bruises tomorrow. The windows and light bulbs shattered, scattering powdery glass all over the shop. The windows that didn't shattered were left with spider web-like cracks and fractures. Flamel recovered quickly and drew every single book-from the floor and the shelves and anywhere else-towards the center of the room.

That's when the pile exploded.

I had thrown up my arms to shield myself and avoided getting hit by any airborne books, but some of the Golems weren't as lucky. One got their hat and sunglasses knocked off to reveal muddy skin and eyes made of stones. Then, another green globe from hell flew up out of nowhere and made the whole building shake, like an earthquake. Paperbacks dissolved into matchwood while slivers of paper flew up in the air like confetti. Two Golems were slammed up against shelf, books tumbling down on top of their heads and the third was pushed against the door so hard he was propelled out onto the street.

Dee clapped his gloved hands slowly and dramatically as I rolled my eyes behind my glasses. "You have perfected that technique, I see, Nicholas."

"I've been practicing John," Flamel called from wherever the hell he was "I knew you would catch up with me sooner or later."

"You have something that belongs to Dr. Dee and the Dark Elders for a very long time, Nicholas. You have something of theirs. And they want it back," I told him.

"I burned it," Flamel said "burned it a long time ago".

"Well, that's just _brilliant_, isn't it?" I muttered. Dee ignored me and ordered the Golems to search the cellar, and was brushing dust off his coat sleeve just as Perenelle came running into the book shop with some blonde chick who was about my age from the coffee shop across the street. She was holding a broom. What was she going to do, sweep us out of the shop?

"Ah, Madame Perenelle. I was wondering where you were," Dee said and bowed. I slipped one of my daggers out of my Converse (yeah, I keep my knives in my shoes, deal with it), just a precaution.

"Where is Nicholas?". She pronounced the name like 'Nichola'. The blonde's eyes widened in horror as a static charge ran down her black hair, which meant that she was powering up her aura.

"Downstairs, the Golems are looking for him," I answered smugly, noticing the blonde girl had crept past the Sorceress and towards the other side of the room, but I didn't acknowledge it and I doubt Dee noticed, since he was being all dramatic and all that crap.

"You are looking as lovely as ever," Dee told her "You haven't aged a day." He bowed again., "It is always a joy to see you".

_'Dude, talk to your crush later, preferably when I'm not here'_ I thought, but didn't say it. That would just get me killed or worse. And Astrid says I don't think before I speak.

"I wish I could say the same for you Dee. I recognized your foul stench, but who is this?" she gestured to me as I was twirling my knife in between my fingers like a baton.

"It's the Black Star Madame Flamel, " I told her with a smirk. "We've come for the Book-and don't tell me you've destroyed it," I added. "Your remarkably good health proves its existence."

"We are Guardians of the Book," Perenelle said, a white mist rising off her skin-her aura. It was pale and translucent in some places, but it was thick and hard around her hands. "You'll never get it."

"We will," I said confidentially "I've stolen thousands of treasures over the years for many different people, but I have never stolen a book".

"If you'd like to make it easier on yourself and just tell us where the Book is..." Dee trailed off.

"Never!"

"I knew you would say that" Dee said and nodded to me. I drew my other knife.

"Humans are so predictable," I smirked and lunged for the Sorceress. I remember seeing Nicholas and some boy crawl out of the cellar just as I touched Perenelle and was blasted into a shelf, my head jerking back. I was definately going to have whiplash. I gave a small shriek when I heard the bone crack in my arm. I scowled and knew I had one option.

'Look away' I told Dee telepathically. I had little experience with telepathy, but I took a class a few years ago. His eyes widened, but he did what I told as I summoned a small ball of light and threw it in the center of the room and quickly pushed my sunglasses over my eyes and squeezed them shut. I already knew what would happen-it would be like the sun exploded in the room. The blinding and harsh light would blind everyone in the room, except myself and Dee. It smelled like anything scorched or burned and diesel fuel. Flamel dropped the Book on the floor, blinded by the blast just like everyone else. Dee grabbed the Codex as I got up and ran towards Perenelle, going in for a second strike and succeeding. I grabbed her wrist and muttered a quick spell. Suddenly, all of the energy she had was drained from her system instantaneously and transferred to me. The Sorceress screamed as the Golems grabbed her by her arms. I watched as the boy grabbed the Book from Dee and smirked as the girl whacked him with the broom. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to her. She really thinks she can defeat an immortal with a _broom_? I grabbed the broom and burned it to ashes, scorching her hands along with it, with my Fire Magic with ease.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, or I would do the same to you," I hissed as Dee yanked the Book out of the boy's grasp. I smirked as I walked away, leaving them speechless and blind, slamming the door on the way out.

**Review**

**-MJ2001**

**-MJ2001**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own SotINF, only my OCs.**

Chapter 4

1:30 AM Paris, France-May 31st

"Nic, I'm home!" I shouted as I shut the front door with my left foot, holding the backpack in place on my shoulders with my hands. My combat boot was bound to leave a mark on the door, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Where were you this time?" He asked from his office. I walked in and saw him sitting at his desk, looking up from his laptop.

"San Francisco, stole a book," I replied vaguely, sitting in the chair across from him. I knew he wasn't a big fan of me risking my life every other day. Niccolò Machiavelli is my legal guardian. In Europe, that is. Astrid's my 'aunt' in the U.S. I think the only reason that he took me in was because Astrid asked nicely.

"So, how long are you here?" Niccolò questioned, closing his laptop and focusing his grey eyes on me.

"I have to report back to the West Coast Base after the weekend, but I'll be here till Monday".

"How did you get here so quick?". Usually it takes a few hours by jet to get here, but it took me half an hour.

"Leygate, Mount Tam to Point Zero," I answered as I stood up, and grabbed my backpack as I made my way towards the door. As I shut it, I momentarily wondered where Dagon was-we usually sparred in the afternoons and shrugged it off. I could spar later.

I ran up the stairs and flung open the door to my bedroom. I sat at my desk and took my mobile out of my backpack, then threw my bag on the floor. I checked my phone. 3 texts. The first was from Eliza Harkness, Tori's sister. I apparently left one of my knives at her flat. I needed to come and get it by next Saturday or it would become part of the British Museum's vintage weapons collection. I made a mental note to pick it up on Friday. The next was from the British government, something about 'we are in desperate need of your skills' and 'the Queen commands it'._Delete, _I thought and did exactly that. The last message was from Olivia, about how I was going to help her on Sunday with her gymnastics. Don't remember that, but I have a horrible memory.

I damn near fell off my bed when my mobile started playing 'Love Somebody' by Maroon 5. I pressed the green _Accept Call_ button and put the phone up to my ear. "Allô?".

"You know I don't speak French very good Jazzy," was my friend's fake annoyed response.

"I'm sorry William, we're not all stuck in America 24/7," I said with an eye roll, even though he couldn't see me.

"It's _Billy_." He really was annoyed now.

"As long as it annoys you, you will always be William Bonney, not Billy the Kid." I heard a groan from Billy. I called him William since he introduced himself as William Bonney, not Billy the Kid.

"I hate you Ro," he said, but I know he didn't mean it.

"I know you mean love!* And it's Jazmine, not Ro or Jazzy."

"As long as it annoys you, you will always be Jazzy Ro, not Jazmine Rowan Dare," William (badly) mimicked my British accent.

"Screw you," I replied, but there was no real malice in the words.

"Love me or hate me, I'm always on your mind," William teased, using a quote Charlotte often used.

"Shut up. Why'd you call?" I asked, fiddling with my comforter.

"When are you going to come back to San Francisco? I thought we were going to go to that new movie today…".

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about that, I'm so sorry!"

"So, I'm not always on your mind?" This earned him another eye roll.

"I have a life besides you y'know," I told him.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back on Monday or so, kay?"

"Got it, see ya on Monday then… Jazzy," William added and hung up before I could reply. I slipped my mobile into my pocket and eventually curled up in a ball, and slipping into a sleep brought by both physical and mental exhaustion.

***I took this line out of Ultimate Spiderman, the Ultimate Deadpool episode. My brothers love that show, specifically that episode, so that means I watch it too. It's not my line, don't own this, etc.**

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own SotINF, I only own Jaz.**

Chapter 5

_Italics-_dream

_I was at the base of the World Tree in Hekate's Mill Valley Shadowrelm. Hekate was one of the Stars few allies among the Elders, so I often visited to see how she was doing. Right now, she didn't look so good. I caught glances of cats and ravens fighting the Torc Alta that guarded Hekate's relm, then noticed the Morrigan and Bastet among the crowd, which explained the animals, but who awakened Bastet? It didn't all make sense until I saw Dee, holding Excalibur and Flamel with the two blondes from the book shop and Scathach. Dee was chasing them for who the hell knows why._

_The Torc Alta were close to overwhelming Bastet and the Morrigan's pets when Dee stabbed the World Tree with Excalibur. Ice crept up from the base of the tree all the way to the branches and leaves, slowly killing both the tree and Hekate. 'No!' I shouted, but no one could hear me. I saw the Goddess with Three Faces slowly turn to ice herself, then Dee shattering the Elder into pieces. Ripples were sent all over the Shadowrelms, all the way from California to here in France. Once the ripple hit me, pain instantly spread all through my nerves, setting them on fire. The last thing I saw was Dee using his necromancy to summon Hekate's ghost in her dying Shadowrelm._

* * *

9:30 AM Paris, France-June 1st

When I woke up, I felt as if I had been run over by a bus, thrown in a river, drowned and dragged through hell. I hate having visions-they're helpful, but the aftermath is not pretty on a human. It basically feels like a hangover. I manage to drag myself out of bed. I found my Beats and iPod, still playing music, along with my motorbike helmet on my desk. Niccolò must have taken them off when he came in to give back my helmet when I left it in his office. I make a mental note to thank him later for not letting my headphones strangle me in my sleep last night.

I picked out a purple shirt with the shoulders cut out and denim shorts with knee high Converse for my outfit today and a black messenger bag and added my reflective aviator sunglasses. I took my phone out of the pocket of the shorts I was wearing yesterday and threw them in the laundry. I grabbed my helmet, iPod, and iBeats off my desk on my way out of my room. As I closed the door and started down the stairs, I pulled the headphones over my ears and listened to Adele. Out of habit, I pull my gold locket out of my shirt a rub my thumb over the surface and opened it. My sister, Jane, smiled back at me, looking alive as ever. I missed her so much. She was technically my half-sister, but I didn't mind. One parent didn't make much of a difference when you were seven. Jane was only 19 when she died. I pushed it out of my thoughts and continued down the stairs.

"Hello Jazmine," Niccolò greeted me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said and yawned. I have never been a morning person and never will be. "I had another vision."

"What about?".

"Dee killed the Elder Hekate and he's chasing some twins with Flamel and Scathach." I knew he knew what my vision meant, but probably wouldn't tell me. "I'm going to go find something to do, I'll be back between 4 in the afternoon and 2 in the morning," I told him and slipped out the front door and jumped on my motorbike in the driveway, revving the engine and speeding toward the main road, when my phone started playing violin music. So Eliza was lying, he DOES have my number. I stuck a Bluetooth in my ear at a stoplight and answered it.

"So Sherlock..."

* * *

I arrived home around 5 PM-I had been out for over 6 hours. I came home with a slight limp, a dark bruise on my cheek and several other scratches, but I would be fine if I slept it off. That was my plan until I noticed that Niccolò was wearing a Saville Row tux.

"Where are we going?" I asked, even though I had no desire to go anywhere but I had probably already promised that I would go anyway.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, noticing my injuries and new hair color.

"Drugs bust with RAID-it was fun," I added.

"We're going to a gala dinner, there's a charity auction afterwards that we're attending," Niccolò answered, not fazed by my answer. I nodded and hurried upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

After a few minutes of mental debating, I decided on a simple red dress that was fancy but not too fancy and a leather jacket. If the other guests complained, they could get the hell over it. I wore my locket around my neck as always. I put my hair in a simple French braid like Jane taught me and applied very light make up. Lastly, I put a concealing spell on my injuries-couldn't have the other dinner guests freaking out about a few scrapes. I decided that I was ready, grabbed my phone, iPod, earbuds (I prefer headphones but I doubt Niccolò will let me get away with my usual Beats hanging around my neck tonight), and a thin dagger, just in case, in a small purse and slip on a pair of black lacy flats. I looked at my makeup covered face and fancy dress in the mirror and just shook my head. This wasn't me and never would be. I ran down the stairs and mentally prepared myself for an extremely long night.

**Sorry if the dream's not correct, I was forced to return the Alchemist to the library or else they would fine me.**

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own SotINF, I only own Jaz.**

Chapter 6

_Italics-_dream

_I was at the base of the World Tree in Hekate's Mill Valley Shadowrelm. Hekate was one of the Stars few allies among the Elders, so I often visited to see how she was doing. Right now, she didn't look so good. I caught glances of cats and ravens fighting the Torc Alta that guarded Hekate's relm, then noticed the Morrigan and Bastet among the crowd, which explained the animals, but who awakened Bastet? It didn't all make sense until I saw Dee, holding Excalibur and Flamel with the two blondes from the book shop and Scathach. Dee was chasing them for who the hell knows why._

_The Torc Alta were close to overwhelming Bastet and the Morrigan's pets when Dee stabbed the World Tree with Excalibur. Ice crept up from the base of the tree all the way to the branches and leaves, slowly killing both the tree and Hekate. 'No!' I shouted, but no one could hear me. I saw the Goddess with Three Faces slowly turn to ice herself, then Dee shattering the Elder into pieces. Ripples were sent all over the Shadowrelms, all the way from California to here in France. Once the ripple hit me, pain instantly spread all through my nerves, setting them on fire. The last thing I saw was Dee using his necromancy to summon Hekate's ghost in her dying Shadowrelm._

* * *

9:30 AM Paris, France-June 1st

When I woke up, I felt as if I had been run over by a bus, thrown in a river, drowned and dragged through hell. I hate having visions-they're helpful, but the aftermath is not pretty on a human. It basically feels like a hangover. I manage to drag myself out of bed. I found my Beats and iPod, still playing music, along with my motorbike helmet on my desk. Niccolò must have taken them off when he came in to give back my helmet when I left it in his office. I make a mental note to thank him later for not letting my headphones strangle me in my sleep last night.

I picked out a purple shirt with the shoulders cut out and denim shorts with knee high Converse for my outfit today and a black messenger bag and added my reflective aviator sunglasses. I took my phone out of the pocket of the shorts I was wearing yesterday and threw them in the laundry. I grabbed my helmet, iPod, and iBeats off my desk on my way out of my room. As I closed the door and started down the stairs, I pulled the headphones over my ears and listened to Adele. Out of habit, I pull my gold locket out of my shirt a rub my thumb over the surface and opened it. My sister, Jane, smiled back at me, looking alive as ever. I missed her so much. She was technically my half-sister, but I didn't mind. One parent didn't make much of a difference when you were seven. Jane was only 19 when she died. I pushed it out of my thoughts and continued down the stairs.

"Hello Jazmine," Niccolò greeted me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said and yawned. I have never been a morning person and never will be. "I had another vision."

"What about?".

"Dee killed the Elder Hekate and he's chasing some twins with Flamel and Scathach." I knew he knew what my vision meant, but probably wouldn't tell me. "I'm going to go find something to do, I'll be back between 4 in the afternoon and 2 in the morning," I told him and slipped out the front door and jumped on my motorbike in the driveway, revving the engine and speeding toward the main road, when my phone started playing violin music. So Eliza was lying, he DOES have my number. I stuck a Bluetooth in my ear at a stoplight and answered it.

"So Sherlock..."

* * *

I arrived home around 5 PM-I had been out for over 6 hours. I came home with a slight limp, a dark bruise on my cheek and several other scratches, but I would be fine if I slept it off. That was my plan until I noticed that Niccolò was wearing a Saville Row tux.

"Where are we going?" I asked, even though I had no desire to go anywhere but I had probably already promised that I would go anyway.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, noticing my injuries and new hair color.

"Drugs bust with RAID-it was fun," I added.

"We're going to a gala dinner, there's a charity auction afterwards that we're attending," Niccolò answered, not fazed by my answer. I nodded and hurried upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

After a few minutes of mental debating, I decided on a simple red dress that was fancy but not too fancy and a leather jacket. If the other guests complained, they could get the hell over it. I wore my locket around my neck as always. I put my hair in a simple French braid like Jane taught me and applied very light make up. Lastly, I put a concealing spell on my injuries-couldn't have the other dinner guests freaking out about a few scrapes. I decided that I was ready, grabbed my phone, iPod, earbuds (I prefer headphones but I doubt Niccolò will let me get away with my usual Beats hanging around my neck tonight), and a thin dagger, just in case, in a small purse and slip on a pair of black lacy flats. I looked at my makeup covered face and fancy dress in the mirror and just shook my head. This wasn't me and never would be. I ran down the stairs and mentally prepared myself for an extremely long night.

**Sorry if the dream's not correct, I was forced to return the Alchemist to the library or else they would fine me.**

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own SotINF, I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 7

June 2nd

Paris, France-3:30 AM

I pulled a few pins out of my hair, running my hands through it and sighing. I hated all of these politicians and aristocrats and philanthropists that kept making polite yet snobby comments and snide looks. I hated the fact that I could blend in at a bar or a street corner like a native, but just couldn't with a bunch of rude, stuck up, rich gits. I gripped either side of the sink and released a shaky breath. Only a few more hours, and I could go home and finish up my remixes. A noise shook me out of my thoughts. It sounded like someone was tapping on the one way glass of the window. I grabbed my dagger from my purse as a precaution as I walked over to the window. My muscles tensed as I threw open the window to find...

"Charlotte?" Gold eyes met mine as she blew a strand of dark hair out of her face as she climbed into the bathroom and went over to the mirror, checking to see if the gold glitter on her eyelids was still there and that her dark magenta lipstick was still there. Tan skin, curly hair, freaky colored eyes, climbed up all the way up to the fourth floor in heels and a full length gown, revolver in hand-yep it's defiantly Charlotte.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I demanded as she touched up her lipstick.

"Astrid sent me to get a box of some sort-there's a demon trapped in it and she doesn't want it in the hands of a Mortal," the Siren answered. We all have code names-Charlotte's is the Siren, because of her talent-persuasion. Olivia's is Silhouette, due to her ability to become invisible. My code name is the Black Star because of my black aura.

"Am I supposed to help?" I questioned.

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Dropping it at a rendezvous point?"

"Someone will be there to pick it up at Sacre Coeur, probably Astrid." She was still fixing her makeup, even though it was perfectly fine.

"Cool, because I was getting tired of dealing with these…" I trailed off, unable to find the right word.

"Idiots? Morons? Mofos?" Charlotte suggested.

"D, all if the above," I answered with a laugh.

"Wonderful," Charlotte said way too cheerfully. She pushed open the bathroom door and we headed to the room where the held the items they were auctioning off for some charity. The only problem was the security guard at the entrance and the cameras.

"Is there any way in besides the door?" I asked in an old dialect of Greek, so old that no modern eavesdropper would understand, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"I already scouted the room-no windows, no other entrances besides the main door and there's no vent big enough to climb through," Charlotte informed me in the same language.

"I suggest a Plan 24 Alpha while I sneak in, steal the vase and we'll meet back up at Sacre Coeur," I told her as she handed me a small, silver earpiece so we could communicate, which I hooked around my left ear.

"Kay, good luck Black Star," she said.

"May the odds be ever in your favor Siren." She nodded and I watched as she set off towards the guard with a seductive grin on her lips. I slipped past the guard as Charlotte laughed at some lame joke the guard made. I found myself in a dark room full of different objects, ranging from paintings to staffs to statues. I recognized a Kabuki mask that Niccolo was here for. That reminded me-I needed to text him and tell him that I wouldn't be back when the auction ended. I took out my phone and turned it on, a light shining in the dark room. That was my mistake.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice asked in an archaic form of Latin. I turned around with my dagger in hand to see a demon. Stone grey skin, gold reptilian eyes, claw tipped hands-it was a demon and, judging by the security guard outfit, a shape shifting demon. Fan-fucking-tastic. In the blink of an eye, threw my dagger straight at his head. The knife hit its target, reducing the demon to dust. That thing was probably here to retrieve the box and bring it to one of the higher up demons-that's what makes retrieval missions hard; you always have competition for the object.

I looked around and found a small, wooden box carved with weird symbols and decorated with bronze, gold and silver. I grabbed it and raced out of the room, only to find more demons and Charlotte fighting them off. I grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows and ran back towards the main hall, shooting any demons I saw on the way, Charlotte following me, shooting any demons on sight. I ran to the stage where the auctioneer was rambling off prices at a podium. I snatched the microphone from his hand.

"Ladies and gentleman, it would be a good idea to leave now," I suggested as the demons ran onto the stage. For a second, it was quiet. A woman screamed, breaking the silence, and everyone ran out of the hotel in a panic. That solved one problem-now all I had to do was deal with the demons.

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything but my OCs, etc.**

Chapter 8

June 2nd, 4:30 AM-Paris, France

Astrid landed gracefully on roof of the Sacre Coeur, folded her wings and waited for Charlotte and Jaz to deliver the box. Astrid lifted her head slightly and sniffed the air. The smell of serpent was prominent in the night air, but there were no traces of cinnamon or honeysuckle, which meant Jaz and Charlotte weren't there but Niccolò was. She stood and her black shirt, dark pants and matching boots made her indistinguishable from the night sky.

Maybe they had gotten lost? No, Jaz knew the streets of Paris better than the back of her hand. Astrid crept through a passageway into the church; maybe they were inside. The alarm was going off in the main sanctuary, but not because of Astrid. Astrid opened her wings again to fly among the rafters, going unnoticed by the basilica's intruders. She looked down to see two teenagers, a boy and a girl, both blonde, fighting a wax tupla along with Scathach the Shadow. Nicholas Flamel stood at the door, tracing green patterns on the wood surface, trying to unlock the door. She heard the girl scream and that's when Astrid decided to intervene. She swooped down and planted a small piece of metal in the tupla's wax body, then grabbed the boy and girl's shoulders' dragging them back as the tupla exploded in a gloppy mess, splattering everyone with wax. The twins stared in awe at the woman. Not because of her strange silvery scars that decorated her fair skin or the gold whip that rested on her hip, but at her wings. Beautiful, pristine black wings protruded from between her shoulder blades. The wing span was almost fifteen feet in total. With her ageless face, gold hair and wings, she looked like a fallen angel.

"You're back in Paris," Scathach stated as she pulled her swords out of the wax goop that used to be the tupla. Scathach and Astrid were acquaintances, but the blonde woman was on better terms with Scathach's sister, Aoifie.

Astrid shook her head. "No, just visiting. Charlotte and Jaz should be here any minute with a Pyxis (**AN-A Pyxis is a box used to hold a demon, from the Mortal Instruments. I don't own the idea or the** **Pyxis**). I'm here to pick it up," the woman explained with a light French accent. She turned to the twins, analyzing them with intelligent hazel eyes, and held out her hand. "I'm Astrid O'Hare, the Raven and ex High Warlock of London. And you are?"

"Sophie Newman and this is Josh, my twin," the girl answered, gesturing to her brother. Sophie shook the woman's hand, making both of their auras ignite-both Sophie's silver and Astrid's light purple. The smell of vanilla and rosemary filled the air. Astrid dropped the girl's hand and touched Josh's shoulder with a long fingered hand. His gold aura flared, oranges filling the air.

"Twins, gold and silver," Astrid remarked, removing her hand away from Josh's shoulder. "Which only means-".

"I got the door open," Flamel announced, and then noticed the winged woman. "Dee hired _you _to find us?"

"Dee did not hire me," the woman informed him coldly. "I have no ties with the Magician, not for the last few centuries. I am here to pick up a Pyxis." The twins noticed the malice in her voice when she said Dee's name. There was clearly a past between the two immortals.

"You are not allied with the Dark Elders?" Nicholas asked, looking at her curiously.

"All Elders despise the Stars, especially Dee's Masters," Astrid told him. She pushed open the door and spread her wings. She looked over her shoulder at the group. "And the feeling is mutual. Machiavelli is coming this way, good luck with dealing with him." With that, she flew off into the night sky just as they heard police sirens.

* * *

Machiavelli was standing on the steps of Sacre Coeur as Astrid landed next to him with her wings out and a frown on her lips.

"Hello Madam O'Hare," he greeted her politely. The last time he had seen the woman was about six years ago.

"Where's Jaz?" she immediately asked. There was no 'hello' or 'how you've been?' After knowing the immortal for nearly 100 years, Machiavelli had learned that when Astrid was that blunt, she was extremely worried or upset.

"She texted me and said that she'd be home in the morning, why?"

"Jaz and Charlotte were supposed to bring a Pyxis for me to take back to base," she answered, clearly upset. "Neither of them called or contacted me for pick up-I'm worried Niccolò."

"I'm sure they're fine," Machiavelli told her gently. "Last time she went missing Jaz turned up in a few days later." Astrid only nodded and flew off.

* * *

Time jump to 5:30 AM

Despite what Machiavelli and Astrid thought, Jaz and Charlotte were not fine at all. The two of them were covered in scrapes, bruises and cuts with a few minor fractures in various bones. Both of their dresses were torn in various places, their unpractical shoes abandoned long ago. They had been corned in the far side of the room where some musicians had volunteered to play for the night. The musicians themselves had fled, but left their instruments in the chaos.

"What the hell are all of these demons doing? And how did they even get here?" Charlotte yelled as she shot another demon in the chest. The two girls were getting tired and the demons just kept coming. Their plan to just go crazy and kill all of the demons but it wasn't working like they thought it would.

"No idea," Jaz answered as she grabbed the nearest instrument, a violin, and bashed a demon in the head. The violin was in splinters and the demon turned to dust.

"You think you can figure out how to turn these things into duck or something?" the Siren asked Jaz.

"Nope-wait, yes I do!" Jaz grinned and grabbed a flute. "Cover me and close your eyes," she commanded and summoned a ball of pure sunlight, like she had in the book shop. Jaz shut her own eyes and threw it in the center of the room and it exploded, leaving everyone except Jazmine and Charlotte blind and burned. Jazmine collapsed and hoped her aura wouldn't spontaneously combust from the powerful move.

"Jaz, you okay?" Charlotte ran over to where Jaz collapsed, but she was already standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sounded out of breath. Jaz checked her phone. "It's already 5:30, we need to hurry before the press shows up". Jaz gathered up her strength and the two girls ran out of the small hotel as the press arrived.

**Just so you know, Machiavelli left the hotel before Jaz jumped on stage and told everyone to leave, so he doesn't know what happened to Jaz.**

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	9. Chapter 9

**I went back and edited the rest of the chapters so that it fit with the prequel I oublished. If you don't want to re-read the whole thing, read chapters 1, 2, ,5, 6 and 8. I don't own anything but my OCs.**

Chapter 9

3rd POV

Saint Germain, Scathach, Josh and Sophie walked down the street, trying to look as innocent and not suspicious as possible, when they heard someone calling for Saint Germain.

"Hey, Francis!" a girl called. Scathach and the twins tensed as the girl ran over. She looked about Sophie and Josh's age. After a few minutes, they realized it was the Black Star.

"Hey Jaz, what's up?" he asked with a smile.

"I have that remix for your new album," she told him, handing the Count a CD. "I have so much to do today, figured I could give this to you now and save some time."

"Thanks Jaz, have you met Scatty?" Jaz smiled at the Shadow.

"Yes, I've met her a few times, tried to kill her, sorry 'bout that," she apologized, much to the twin's confusion.

"You gave me a pretty good fight," the Warrior Maid shrugged like it was no big deal. Jaz turned to the two kids.

"And these are?" Jaz asked, gesturing to the two teens.

"These are the Newman twins, Sophie and Josh," Saint Germain said. "Josh, Sophie, this is Jazmine Machiavelli."

"Machiavelli?" they both asked in union. They both looked terrified.

"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out," she raised an eyebrow, looking at them oddly. Well, techniacally her last name was Dare, but she went by Machiavelli. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. "Well, tell Joan I said hi, bye!" Jaz walked away quickly, wondering why those kids were freaking out so much.

"Who was that? Is she going to tell Machiavelli that she saw us?" Josh asked Saint Germain rapidly when the Jazmine girl left.

"No, she'll tell him that she ran into me or she'll forget that she saw us at all," the Count told them. "She also does remix for some of my albums; she's actually a really nice girl." Sophie wasn't paying attention to Francis because she was going through the Witch's memories.

_A baby swaddled in blankets with dark brown haired head peeking out of the blankets. A woman with the same grey eyes as Jazmine and a long mane of jet black hair giving the baby to an ageless woman with golden hair, who then revealed angel like wings and flew off, while the black haired woman sobbed._

_Jazmine, only 7 years old, in a black jumpsuit holding a gun and shooting five dummies straight in the chest in three seconds. The same woman with the wings was standing next to her looking impressed._

_A ten year old Jaz trying to force a manticore into a swirling vortex with Air and Fire Magic while a girl with curly hair and gold eyes chanted in an unknown language to banish the monster._

_Jazmine, now twelve, climbing out of a window and joining the girl from before. They both got in a gold Lamborghini that matched the unfamiliar girl's and drove into the Parisian night._

The memories disappeared as quick as they came, but Sophie knew all about Jazmine Machiavelli in about five seconds. She was one of the most dangerous humani in the Shadowrealms. The Witch feared her because of Jazmine's black aura, the most powerful color next to gold and silver. Though her last name legally was Machiavelli, she usually went by Jazmine Dare. Jazmine didn't take sides, which puzzled Sophie. She didn't recognize anybody but Jazmine in the memories and neither did the Witch. The thing that scared Sophie the most was that Jazmine had killed over 70 people and she was only 17 years old. How could someone that young be a murderer? Sophie shuttered and hoped that they never met Jazmine Dare ever again.

* * *

Charlotte had convinced me to go shopping after we escaped the demons. We went our separate ways after she decided that twenty five boutiques was enough torture. The Siren had me in a pair of white jeans with a violet sleeveless silk blouse and black high heels with bows on them. Silver bracelets hung around my wrists and a black belt was wrapped around my thin waist. I held several shopping bags of things Charlotte insisted on buying and one bag of things that I bought on my own. I slipped my high heels off and threw them in one of my bags. It didn't bother me that the sidewalk was wet or that it was pouring buckets-I actually liked the rain despite being a Fire Master. Jane used to summon rain when she was angry or bored. I got to the front door to discover it was locked. I almost knocked on the door but remembered that Niccolo would already be at work by now. Fan-fucking-tastic. I decided to climb up the terrace like they did in cheesy chick flicks that Charlotte loved but I hated. That didn't stop her from making me watch them. I slung the bags over my shoulder and reluctantly began my climb.

When I was 99.9% of the way up, I felt someone watching me. I looked up to see Cleo Townsend perched on my windowsill like a cat, her blue, kohl lined, eyes looking rather amused at the fact that I had to break into my own house. The immortal wore her usual black cat suit with protective hieroglyphics stitched into the fabric. A khopesh, a curved sword favored by Egyptians, hung on a belt around her waist. I wasn't surprised she wasn't wearing shoes-she once told me that shoes interfered with her 'stealth'. Cleo is a thief that specializes in major heists and cons, like stealing from the Louvre or snatching a billionaire's jewel collection. The Stars like her were the quietest of the quiet, stealthiest of the stealthy, sneakiest of the sneaky. I rarely see her except at base-I specialize in getting information and undercover work. I liked her sister, Olivia, much more than her. She wasn't as hated as Charlotte/Anastasia Adler, but she was still disliked by a number of people because of her 'I'm better than you' attitude.

"Hello Queen," I sneered, using her code name. It didn't matter that she was a Star, I still hated the stuck up brat.

"Hello Black," she greeted with equal malice, using my code name also, the Black Star.

"What do Osiris and Isis want now?" I asked impatiently as I sat next to her. Cleo was like an ambassador for the Stars and the Dark Elders. She mostly worked with Isis, Osiris, my father, and Bastet. She used to work with Shu before he was killed. Isis and Osiris made her immortal at 20.

"I'm here to deliver your payment," she explained and handed me a manila file. "This is everything Isis and Osiris found on you and Jane and a little extra that Olivia stole."

"Who the hell had these?" There were lots of pictures of me and Jane when we were younger. The most recent one of me was when I was 12, running towards the Houses of Parliament in London to warn them of a terrorist attack I had heard about on the streets. It was high definition, so they probably had someone spying on me. The newest one they had of Jane was when she hijacked a U.S. Military F-22 Raptor a few months before she died. It was grainy and looked like it had been taking with a security camera.

"Someone had files on both of you, one of Isis and Osiris's other immortals," she answered. I raised an eyebrow and pulled out a document, a file on me and another on Jane. I read through the papers, scoffing where it said that I killed 70 people. All that stuff about me killing like a hundred people and going on killing sprees is a bunch of crap; I've killed three people and two of them were on accident, before I had control of my powers. Lots of people mix me up with Jane, since we both dyed our hair blonde-my hair is bleach blonde, hers was a slightly darker shade with colored highlights that she changed each week. We both looked similar when the police or a local caught a glimpse of us escaping from the scene of a crime. Most people thought Jane was still alive, some knew it was me, I never know who knows who I'm not my sister. But as I reviewed the rest of the paperwork, there was only one thing that made me drop the whole file in shock and scream.

**Cliffhanger! Jaz will have more encounters with the twins, at least one of them. Review. **

**-MJ2001**


	10. Chapter 10

**Decided that the rewrite should be a prequel to this story. I went over the chapters and fixed some of the major details. Go back and re-read chapters 1, 2, and 6. Don't own anything but my OCs. **

Chapter 10

_**File 1837: 007**_

_**Name: Jessica Jane 'J.J' Dee**_

_**Known Family: Jazmine Dare (half-sister), Mariana Bane (daughter), John Dee (Father) [Mother Unknown]**_

_**DOB: March 24th**_

_**Age: 343, looks 22**_

_**Hair Color: Black, dyed blonde**_

_**Eye Color: Grey**_

_**Aura Color and Scent: Neon green, limes**_

_**Notes:**_

_**Necromancer**_

_**Mistress of Air**_

_**Immortal**_

_**Mother of Marina Dee, daughter of Jessica and the Elder Loki. **_

_**Faked death in 2001.**_

_**Currently in hiding.**_

How was this possible? I saw her jet crash. I went to her funeral. How the hell can she be alive?

My hands shook as I re-read the file. Why would she fake her death? That was the lone question racing through my mind. I decided to distract myself with the file the Dark Elders had on me.

_**File 1894-The Black Star**_

_**Name: Jazmine Rowan 'Jaz' Dare *alias, real name unknown**_

_**Known Family: Jessica Jane Dee (half sister) **_

_**DOB: June 9th**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Hair Color: Dark brown, dyed blonde**_

_**Eye Color: Grey**_

_**Aura Color and Scent: Black, cinnamon**_

_**Notes:**_

_**Only known human with black aura**_

_**Mistress of Air and Fire**_

_**Part of the Five Stars**_

_**Known assassin**_

Well, they got the assassin part wrong as always. And they got my age wrong, but most people think I'm older than I really am. I'm surprised that they didn't put my parents in, but my dad probably doesn't want his fellow Elders to know that he has a rebellious daughter that runs around with a bunch of assassins instead of ruling over the Danu Talis Shadowrealm. But how did they know that Jazmine wasn't my real name? I had been using that name since I was ten.

"Who had these files anyway?" I asked Cleo.

"No idea, just snatched them from the data base and got out before someone found me." I sighed.

"Fine, get out of here Townsend," I hissed. She jumped off the window sill and landed gracefully on the ground. I flicked the latches up on my window and climbed into my room, throwing my shopping bags on the floor. As I collapsed on my bed, the files still in my hand, my phone started to ring. I pulled it reluctantly out of my pocket and answered it.

"What?" I snapped irritably.

"Are you okay Jazmine?" Niccolo sounded concerned.

"Fine, when are you getting home? I just found out some very interesting information that I don't feel comfortable relaying over a public phone line."

"Around nine, Flamel's back in Paris with a gold and a silver and I have capture him and the twins."

"Wasn't Dee trying to get them?"

"Yes, he failed," Machiavelli informed me.

"Dee's an arrogant prick. He seriously didn't catch them after the World Tree incident? I could have caught an immortal and a silver and gold in a matter of hours. I probably could-if you give me some time and a sniper rifle."

"We're supposed to capture the twins, but kill Flamel and Scathach," he added. I bolted straight up.

"Wait, Flamel has Scathach with him and the twins?"

"Yes, why?"

"I saw Saint Germain with American twins and Scathach earlier today, but Flamel wasn't with them." I felt a bit bad about ratting out Saint Germain, but I got over it quickly. It was pretty much in the job description to lie to people then sell them out for some obscene amount of cash.

"Did they say where Flamel was?"

"No, the twins freaked when I used your last name, Scathach asked why my name wasn't Pandora anymore but that was it." For about three years, I've been using Niccolo's last name in public. It's easier to say that I was his niece instead of trying to explain the whole agreement that Astrid and Niccolo had.

"Interesting," he commented. "I also ran into Astrid this morning-she seemed extremely worried about you and your friend Charlotte."

"Shit! I completely forgot about her!"

"Language Jazmine," Niccolo reminded me tiredly.

"Yeah whatever." I grabbed one of my shopping bags and pulled out the box. "I have the item she sent us to get, tell her she can drop by the house if she wants it."

"Well, I need a favor first-make sure that the incoming private flight gets an escort to the house." Aw hell. That meant I had to deal with whatever foreign representative France is making a treaty or whatever shit they're doing.

"But I have to let Astrid in," I protested.

"She has a key." My eyebrows shot up.

"To the house?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Why the hell does she-? Y'know what, I don't even want to know." I heard Niccolo sigh over the phone and then hang up. There were rumors flying around that Niccolo and Astrid had some kind of history and there's a betting pool on what it is. And this is what the Stars do in their spare time.

* * *

I sat in the plush interior of the limo, the hot leather sticking to my bare legs. I had switched out of the outfit Charlotte made me buy and into a 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt, the one with the skeleton marching band leader on it, under a denim vest with a grey hood, black jean shorts that stopped a few inches above my knees and my combat boots, my usual reflective aviators covering my eyes. Charlotte would have called it hipster. Tori would nod in approval and say it was bad ass. Olivia would wrinkle her nose and tell me it was emo. I would have gotten a scowl from Astrid would scowl and she would say it was inappropriate because of my shorts.

I slipped my earbuds into my ears and listened to my music. The door opened and John Dee ducked into the car, texting on his cell phone. What the fucking hell?

I pulled one of my earbuds out. "Oi! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell you listening to?" He could probably hear my song with his Awakened hearing. I listened to it for a minute. It was one of the cheer remixes I had made for Charlotte's cheer squad. It was kind of weird, with the dings and stuff when you throw people up in the and right now it was playing the dance, which was a remix of 'Slave' by Brittney Spears.

"A mashup, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to capture Nicholas Flamel." He said it as if it was obvious, which is was not to me. "Why are you here?"

"Niccolo sent me, don't know why." I stared out the window and I remembered something that I read on Jane's file. John Dee was her father. I leaned forwards on my knees.

"Jane's alive." Dee didn't even look up.

"Who?"

"Er, Jessica Jane Dee." That got his attention. I took the folded up file out of my pocket and handed to him. He read over it, shock evident on his face.

"Who had these files?" he asked as he gave the papers back to me.

"Isis and Osiris," I answered as the car stopped. Dagon opened the door. I climbed out of the limo and walked into the house, Dee following me.

"You're her half sister?" Shit, I forgot that was on there.

"Yeah, it's a long story." I bit my lip. How exactly could I explain this? "Your room's upstairs, first one on the right." I walked up to my own room, grabbing my iPod and clicking on the play button. A mashup of The Wanted's 'Warzone' and Adele's 'Set Fire to the Rain' that I made last week blared from the speakers. I just laid on my bed for a minute and picked out the little things I needed to change in the song later. I heard a knock at the door and flicked my wrist towards the door. It opened itself and I saw Niccolo standing in the doorway.

"So, what is the 'interesting information' you have acquired?" Niccolo asked and sat down next to me on the bed.

"My sister's alive and I have a niece."

"Jessica? I thought she died when her plane exploded."

"So did I," I said bitterly.

"Anything else?"

"Her daughter's father is Loki."

Silence. "Your family tree must be complicated."

"Tell me about it."

**If you've read 'Time Ladies at SHIELD', you now know who J.J. is. If you really want to listen to the Adele and the Wanted mashup or the cheer mix that I mentioned, they're both on Youtube. The cheer mix is 'California Allstars Aces Music 2013-2014' by TheCheerMixes and the mashup is 'The Wanted & Adele-Set Fire to the Warzone' by . I'd put the link in, but they always seem to magically disappear when I save... I do not own either of the video/songs. **

**I have a math test tomorrow on slopes and graphs... I wasn't even there for three days. We've been on this unit for about two weeks. I'm going to fail math this term. **

**-MJ2001**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh. Haven't updated in almost a month. I've been so busy with US Finals, I haven't been able to work on this as much. We got 7th out of 10 teams, I think we did pretty good for three alternates (people who fill in for someone else). **

**IOU1882: I don't support Dee and Dare. It just goes along with the plot. Thank you for the review though!**

**I don't own anything but my OCs. High Warlock of Brooklyn and Pryxis are from Mortal Instruments. **

Chapter 11

When I finally came out of my room later that day, it was already 12:30. I saw that Astrid was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee as she did paperwork. Apparently, as the head of a crew (for the Stars), you have a lot of paperwork to fill out.

"Where's the box?" she asked as I walked in the kitchen, not looking up from her papers. I set my cup of tea on the table-unlike Astrid, who drinks coffee every single day, I can't live without tea, preferably Earl Grey.

"Right here." I held the small box out in the palm of my hand. "Why do you have a key to the house?" I asked as I handed it to her.

"I used to live here before I joined the Stars," she replied, putting the small box in her bag. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, it was 200 years ago."

"Sure..." Astrid glared at me and I shut up. "So, why did we get that again?"

"I owed the High Warlock of Brooklyn a favor-he wanted me to help him summon his father from Hell, I sent you and Charlotte to retrieve the Pryxis instead.*" I had no idea what that meant. Astrid wasn't from the world of Elders and immortals. I didn't know much about her past-no one did, no one alive at least. As Tori always said, 'The dead tell no secrets'.

"Okay... when do I have to leave here?"

"I was hoping that you could go on a mission with Tori." I raised an eyebrow. I never went on missions with Tori. Though I consider the totally awesome but crazy aunt that I never had, our missions and specialties were very... different. For one, we rarely had missions that took place on the same _planet_. She also killed people with ease and acted like she belonged in a mental asylum half the time. I just got in, got the info I needed and got out. I acted normal... well, not really, but at least I'm not sadistic and crazy like her.

"Well, there's a rather odd prisoner that needs to be released..."

* * *

3rd POV

"Where are you going?" Machiavelli asked as Jaz laced up her combat boots. Two knives peeked out of either of her boots, a strange futuristic gun stuck out of the pocket of her jeans, some kind of bomb and other strange things hung off her belt, black Kohl was smudged around her eyes to help disguise them, her lips were stained red and her hair was pulled into a ponytail-she was going off the cause trouble somewhere.

"To a planet that Earth won't discover for another 2000 years to break out a prisoner that you will probably never hear of," she answered.

"Good to know," he said distractedly and Jazmine disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Machiavelli was waiting for the Disir to arrive, but he was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea to use the Valkyries to retrieve the twins of legend.

"You okay?" Niccolo was pulled out of his thoughts by Astrid, who looked rather concerned. Her gold hair flowed freely past her shoulders instead of in its usual tight bun.

"Fine, just thinking."

"Don't strain yourself," The Raven quipped with a wink. He smiled, but it was forced. "I'm going out, just popping over to Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?"

"It's a long story," Astrid said tiredly. She looked stressed and the circles under her eyes were darker than usual.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." She was lying, but it didn't seem like the best time to point it out. "Be back 'round one. Good luck with the Valkyries." He didn't ask how she knew about the Disir-he didn't think he wanted to know.

* * *

Josh raced through the Parisian night, chasing the Nidhogg, the Disir warrior and Scathach. He was almost completely caught up to them when he collided with a blonde girl who darted in front of him.

"Oi, watch where you're walking kid!" Jazmine Machiavelli snapped as she pushed herself off the ground. There were scratches and bruises all over her skin. Her clothes looked like they had put through a paper shredder. She squinted at him. "Aren't you Saint Germain's friend?"

"Aren't you Machiavelli's daughter?" he shot back, raising Clarent and backing away. His aura flared gold around him, coming off his skin in saffron smoke.

"No, lots of people think that though," she said with a shrug. Jazmine dusted off her ripped up jeans and began running towards the direction that the Nidhogg had gone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, following the Black Star.

"Rescuing Scathach-I owe her a debt and rescuing her is an easy way to repay it."

Josh looked at her like she had grown another head. "Getting her from the claws of a giant dinosaur that's rampaging through Paris is NOT easy."

"To an untrained humani, it isn't. But to a Star and a Mistress of Air and Fire Magics, it is."

"You've mastered Air and Fire? Can you Awaken me?"

Jazmine frowned. "Maybe, but there's a very good chance I might screw up and you would end up with some nasty side effect. I've seen it happen-it's not pretty. Better off with an Elder doing it." A crushed car was in the way-Josh went around it while Jazmine did a neat front flip over it. Neither of them noticed the badly parked police car resting on the curb.

"What's the Black Star doing with the boy?" Dee wondered aloud.

"Jazmine said she was breaking someone out of prison, but she gets easily distracted," Niccolo answered with a sigh.

* * *

Jazmine attempted to grab an unconscious Scathach out of the Nidhogg's claws, but the Nidhogg thrashed and squirmed, throwing her off of its lava crusted hide. She hit the ground and Josh heard a sickening snap as some of her bones broke. The Disir held her sword over her head and howled a savage war cry as she prepared to bring her sword down on Josh's head. "_Odin!_"

"Sophie," Josh whispered. Suddenly, a wall of black fire formed between the Valkyrie and Josh as a spear of yellow energy hit the Disir, reducing her chain mail armor to shreds. The smell of cinnamon and sulfur filled the air. Jazmine was lying on the ground, a hand stretched out to keep the fire going as she stood up, battered and bruised but still alive.

"Josh!" Dee helped the boy up as Jazmine kept the barrier of fire going.

"Wait," Josh said hoarsely. "Scatty..."

"Escaped," Dee said.

"Escaped?"

"The Nidhogg dropped her when Dare created a curtain of fire between you and the Disir. I saw her jump out of the Nidhogg's claws and run down the quay."

"She... she ran away?" That didn't sound right. Scathach had been unconscious last time he saw her. But Josh couldn't think straight with the awful throbbing in his head.

"Even the Shadow cannot stand against the Nidhogg. Heroes survive because they know when to run."

"But she left me."

"I doubt she even knew you were there," Dee said quickly. He helped Josh into the police car and tapped Machiavelli on the shoulder as he got in the back. "Let's go."

The Disir's once pristine chain mail armor was now in rotting and tattered shreds. She strode through the now dying flames and noticed the car. She howled in an unintelligible language and ran for them.

"Niccolo," Dee said. "We should go now." Machiavelli turned the key so fast that the starter screeched. The car lurched forwards then died. "Oh that's just great."

Josh watched as the Magician leaned out the window, brought his hand to his mouth and blew sharply into it. A yellow sphere of smoke rolled from his palm and dropped onto the ground. It bounced twice like a rubber ball, then exploded at head height just as it reached the Disir. Thick, sticky strands the color and consistency of dirty honey splashed over the Disir, then dripped down in long streamers, gluing her to the ground. "That should hold her…" Dee began. The Disir's broadsword sliced easily through the strands. "Or maybe not." Three gunshots rang out through the night. Two bullets hit the Valkyrie's Josh winced as the Disir fell on the ground, blood dripping from her stomach and chest.

Jazmine Machiavelli carefully stepped over the Disir, a Glock pistol in her left hand. She jogged over to the car and opened the driver's door. Jazmine waved her gun towards the back seat. "Out. She's not dead and she'll be up in a few minutes." Niccolo got out of the driver's seat and slid into the back while Jazmine got in the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition.

"Keep going!" Dee shouted as the Disir began to get up.

"I'm not stopping!" Jazmine assured as the Valkyrie rose to her feet shakily. She grabbed her sword and prepared to run. But the car was already too far away. Josh, Dee, Machiavelli and Jazmine were safe, for now.

**I thought it was pretty good for just writing the scene from memory.**

**I started watching Hetalia Axis Powers. I'm on episode 23 or something. It's kind of weird because it only has English subtitles, but it's pretty cool. Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything but my OCs. I tried to put this chapter in my own words as much as possible, but there are some things that weren't copy and pasted from the book but are pretty similar and I did use some of the dialogue. I don't own anything Micheal Scott wrote, I only own the things I wrote, all credit goes to Micheal Scott. **

Chapter 12

"Turn here," Dee commanded. Jaz shot him a glare in the rear-view mirror. She was only driving with her left hand, due to the fact that her right arm was twisted at an odd angle from her getting thrown off the back of the Nidhogg. "Please," he added. Jazmine hit the breaks and turned the police car into an alleyway, the car screeching. The front wheel, which had been torn off ages ago, kicked up sparks. The car hit a trash can, which then toppled into a second, then a third. She twisted the wheel sharply to avoid the fourth and the engine began to bang. The car shuttered and stopped, smoke billowing from the hood.

"Out-I think we're on fire," Jaz announced. Dee, Machiavelli, and Josh scrambled out of the car and out of the alley. Jaz stayed and popped the smoking hood. It caught fire and burned Jaz's arms. She cursed and ran over to the rest of the small group as the rest of the car burst into flames, sending dark smoke up into the early morning sky.

"Wonderful, now the Disir knows where we are. And she's not going to be happy," Dee muttered.

"Well, she's not going to be happy with you," Machiavelli remarked.

"Why me?" Dee asked, surprised.

"You're the one who ruined her armor," Machiavelli said with a smirk.

"Well, Miss Dare threw fire at her," Dee pointed out.

"Oi, don't drag me into this!" Jazmine snapped irritably. She made a quick movement with her right arm experimentally then let out another string of curse words. "Yep, definitely broken. Bruised ribs, 3rd degree burns, broken bones, tonight officially sucks," she said under her breath.

"Enough already!" Josh rounded on them. It was like listening to grade school fights all over again. "Who was that... woman?"

"That was a Valkyrie," Machiavelli said grimly.

"A Valkyrie?"

"Sometimes they're called Disir."

"A Disir?" Josh didn't really care what the woman was called-all he knew is that she tried to stab him with a sword. Maybe this was a dream and, from the moment Dee stepped into the bookshop with the Golems, he had fallen asleep and was having a dream. Bust when her moved his right arm and his bruised shoulder protested, and Josh winced in pain, he realized this was no dream. This was a living nightmare.

Josh stepped back from the two men and girl and looked down the ally. He stood on his toes and searched for the skyline to look for something like the Effiel Tower or Sacre Coeur to give him an idea of where he was at. "I've got to get back," he told them, backing away from the group. According to Flamel, Machiavelli and Dee were the enemy-especially Dee-and according to his sister, Jazmine was neutral, but had no problem with killing him. Yet they had just saved him from the Disir. "I have to go back."

Dee turned to face him. "To Flamel and Saint Germain?"

Josh backed down the alleyway a little further. He wondered how far Jaz could throw a fireball and Dee could toss a spear of energy. Not very far, he figured. If he got one or two more paces away, he could run down the alley and ask for directions to the Eiffel Tower. Then he would be one step closer to reuniting with his sister. "Don't try and stop me," Josh said and turned away.

"What was it like?" Dee asked suddenly.

Josh turned to face the Magician-he immediately knew what he was talking about.

"What was it like, holding Clarent, feeling its raw power flow through you? What was it like, knowing the thoughts and emotions of the creature you stabbed?" Dee took Excalibur out from under his coat. Jazmine backed away from Dee, glaring at Excalibur. Josh thought it was strange, but didn't put much thought into it. "I know you felt the Nidhogg's thoughts, feelings, memories even?" Josh nodded. "For just an instant, you knew what it felt to be godlike; to catch glimpses of worlds beyond your imagination, to feel strange, alien, emotions... You probably saw the distant past, and even glimpsed the Nidhogg's Shadowrealm."

Josh nodded slowly, wondering how Dee knew.

"For an instant, it was just like being Awakened, but nothing near as intense," he added quickly. "And do you want to have your powers Awakened?"

Josh nodded-Dee was right. While the Nidhogg's memories were surging through him, he had felt alive, truly alive. "But it can't be done," Josh countered.

"Oh yes it can be-it can be done here, tonight."

"But Flamel said..." he began, but stopped himself. If he could be Awakened...

"Flamel says lots of things. I doubt he even knows the truth anymore."

"Do you?" Josh asked.

"Always." Dee gestured to Machiavelli and Jazmine. "The Italian and the Black Star are no friends of mine-"

"Damn straight," Josh heard Jaz mutter.

"-so ask them if your powers could be Awakened today."

Josh looked to the tall man for an answer. "The English Magician is correct-you could be Awakened within the hour."

"You better not be referring to me-I've never Awakened anyone before," Jazmine cut in. Dee shook his head. "Then yes, there are a few people that could Awaken you in this city."

Dee smiled triumphantly and turned back to Josh. "So do you want to go back to Flamel and his vague promises and half truths, or do you want to come with us and be Awakened? It's your choice."

Josh thought for a minute. He remembered the intense emotions and strange thoughts of the Nidhogg running through him. He thought of the power running through him when he wielded Clarent. He remembered how he had felt truly alive for those few seconds. And Dee had said that the sensation was nothing like being Awakened.

"I need an answer," Dee said.

Josh took a deep breath and said "What do I need to do?"

**So, I have an important topic to discuss. I got bored and basically wrote a prologue for a story centered around J.J. (Jaz's older sister). Only problem-it would be a Hetalia & SotINF crossover. I like to do crossovers so that more people can be able to read the stories, but I'm not sure if I should do it or not, because I'm already working on the prequel to Jazmine and Cinnamon (it's called Everything Has Changed) and I feel like I've branched out my OCs too much because I already have Astrid, Tori, J.J, and Charlotte in my other fic, 'Time Ladies at SHIELD'. So, what do you think I should do-write it as a crossover or just SotINF or not write it at all (really hope you don't pick that one). Review or PM me an answer. **

**-MJ2001**


End file.
